


First Sight

by Storm89



Series: The Profound Bond [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First seeing Dean, M/M, Schmoop, based on tumblr headcanon, with GIFS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Castiel fell, he wondered what Dean looked like, since he only saw his soul. What he see's surprises him. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

Castiel sighed as he got to the bunkers door, relief coursing through his body.

He made it, he’s finally home.

When the angels fell, he immediately called Dean, who told him to get to the bunker as fast as he could.

He knocked on the door and almost lost his footing as it opened.

“Cas, holy shit.” Dean said as he hugged Castiel to him. The ex-angel stiffened as Dean pulled away.

“Cas, what’s wrong?”

“Dean…Is this how you look?”

Dean looked at Castiel strangely, while Castiel stared at him in wonder.

“Cas, you know me for years. You know how I look.”

“No, Dean.” Castiel, shaking his head, “I only saw your soul. This is the first time I’m seeing your physical face.”

He then reached over and cupped Dean’s face.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered, making Dean blush. He then grabbed Castiel’s hand and gave a squeeze.

“Let’s go inside, Cas.” Dean said softly as he led Castiel inside, who felt hope for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr head canon that Castiel didn't see what Dean really looked like. I just loved it, so I had to write this.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
